


Kissing Games

by Xyanide



Category: Jedward, X Factor RPF
Genre: Jedcest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyanide/pseuds/Xyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John witness Danyl and Olly's kissing game and is up for the challenge.<br/>The first Jedward fic posted on AO3! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Games

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little something I needed to write because the other Jedwardfics I wrote before this was a bit dark.  
> Inspired by this: http://www.dailystar.co.uk/posts/view/123833/Olly-Murs-gay-secret

"Hey Danyl!"

Danyl turned from the sink where he was washing his plate to look at Olly who leaned in to him. He smirked and moved his head closer, daring Olly to move away. Olly looked him straight in the eyes. Their lips were so close but neither one moved away. Danyl finally grinned cheekily as he moved that last bit and let their lips meet.  
  
"What are you doing?"

The men broke their kiss and turned to face John. The boy had frozen on the spot just inside the kitchen door, head tilted slightly to the side as he had witnessed their kiss.

"Gay chicken. It's a game," Olly explained. "You lean in to kiss someone and the first one to turn away looses."

"Oh."

"Where's your other half?" Danyl asked. It was a rare sight to see one of the twins without the other.

"He's still in bed. I just came here to drink some water. We're not constantly connected at the hip, guys okay."

The men laughed loudly, even more at John's confused look at their reaction to his choice of words.

"Sorry," Danyl excused while he sniggered and put a hand on Olly's shoulder to calm his laughter. "You wanna give it a try?"

"Give what a try?"

Attention span of a goldfish, that boy.

"The game. You up for the challenge?"

John's entire being seemed to change before their eyes, going from a confused puppy to a determined young man in a heartbeat. He was always ready to accept a challenge.

"Yes!" he exclaimed loudly. "I'm up and ready for the challenge, okay!"

"Hey now, there's no talking involved," Olly managed to interfere before John had any chance to continue.

Danyl stepped closer to the blond boy and slowly leaned in. John stared right back into his eyes as he leaned closer as well. Neither one turned away as their lips slowly but surely came together. The game didn't usually end up with an actual kiss but Danyl couldn't help himself.

He groaned slightly at the feel of John's plump lips. He'd caught himself several times over the past few weeks looking at them and imagining how soft they'd feel against his, and now when it had finally happened he didn't plan on letting go too soon. His tongue sneaked out and licked over John's bottom lip. The boy gasped at the sensation and Danyl quickly let his tongue inside John's mouth. John responded eagerly and although he was inexperienced he was surprisingly a quick learner.

"What are you doing?"

A sense of deja-vu washed over Danyl and Olly as the three turned to look at Edward whom had just entered the room, his hand rubbing at his sleepy eyes.

"Oh my god Edward it's so cool okay!" John started chattering as he bounced over to his twin. "It's called Gay Chicken or something okay and the first one to turn away looses!"

"Wha...?"

Edward didn't get the chance to say anything else as John leaned in and stared at him intently. He was confused but didn't look away even as John's face got closer and closer. Their lips met and John gently kissed Edward. The younger twin looked shocked at first but after a moment he gave in and kissed his brother back. He closed his eyes and moaned softly as John licked his lips before deepening the kiss.

Danyl and Olly stood frozen for a minute as they watched with their mouths agape. Never in their wildest dreams had they ever imagined that the mad, bouncing-off-the-walls crazy twins could be so....erotic.

John broke the kiss after a few minutes. Edward stared at him with a mixture of surprise and lust in his wide eyes.

"Sorry, needed to breathe," John said as he turned to the Over 25's. "Do you lose if you break the kiss, though?"

Olly shook his head slightly as he recovered from what he'd just seen.

"No... No you don't lose."

"Why don't you come over here and we'll play some more?" Danyl asked with a wink.

John grinned widely at Edward as he grabbed his hand and bounced back to the men. He quite liked this game.


End file.
